1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rack for holding articles and more particularly to a rack used for storing a plurality of spools in juxtaposed relation to each other around which are spooled a plurality of elongated fabric strips of different colors, such as slide fastener chains, or ribbons, in which rack the elongated fabric strips of any desired color can be unwound easily out of the corresponding spools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been common heretofore for a plurality of spools with elongated strips wound therearound to be rotatably mounted on a common axle in juxtaposed relation, with adjacent spools touching each other on their respective sides. Consequently, as a desired elongated strip is being drawn and unwound out of the spool, the thus caused rotation of the spool is transmitted to adjacent spools, so that undesired strips are unintentionally unwound out of the adjacent spools. To make the matter worse, the thus unintentionally unwound part of the undesired strip is likely to get entangled with the strip which is being drawn intentionally out of the selected spool.
Furthermore, when it is desired to replace a vacated spool on the elongated common axle; if the vacated spool does not happen to be located on or adjacent to either of the opposed extreme ends, then it is not very easy to remove; so, if it is located at or adjacent to the midpoint the elongated axle, the replacement of the vacated spool would entail temporary removal of many spools which need not be replaced, which makes replacement of spools very tedious and time-consuming.